Miriku's Full Potential (Bojack Unbound)
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: In this side story, the world is depending on Miriku and Gohan. Sadly, Gohan is unconscious and Miriku is the last fighter. Read the whole side story to find out what happens!


Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters, I only own one, which is Miriku. The only thing that changes is the fight, and the names of two people, and one person is missing.

Quick Note(s): Miriku is Trunks' sister in this. And, this is just the fight scene.

Bojack Unbound:

"Let's go." Teen Gohan said while turning Super Saiyan.

As the fight began, Bojack Instant Transmisioned behind Gohan, kicking him from behind. Gohan stumbled a bit, but punched Bojack in the stomach. Miriku jumped in to help, but in turn she got kneed in the stomach by a oranged hair girl named Della. Miriku blasted an energy ball at Della, but to her surprise, Della Instant Transmissioned behind Miriku again and punched her. Miriku turned Super Saiyan.

Gohan, being blasted into a pile of rubble by Bojack, got up out of the rubble. His hair turning back to black.

"Great." Gohan immediately dodged as Bojack threw a punch.

On the other hand, Miriku was in the grasp of Della, and a new villain named Kasokasai. Purple streaks came from the hands of Della and Kasokasai.

"The more you struggle, the more energy it gets from your body until you pass out or die." Della warned Miriku. Miriku ignored, trying to struggle free. The struggle hurt her.

"King Kai! We need to do something." Goku said. King Kai just shook his head.

Miriku was free from one of the attacks as she looked up to see her brother Trunks.

"T-Trunks." Miriku's hair turned back to red, and her head was down.

"You'll regret what you did!" Trunks said, turning Super Saiyan.

Della stopped the purple beams, and Miriku fell to the ground.

Trunks looked down, seeing Vegeta holding Miriku in his arms.

"Father!" Trunks exclaimed as he kicked Kasokasai in the neck.

Vegeta lays down Miriku, throwing a sword to Trunks.

Gohan turned around to see Miriku on the ground. He turns back around and gets blasted in the face by Bojack. Bojack grimaced and laughed.

Miriku gets conscious and rolls over to see Della in front of her. Della kicks her in the stomach and blasts Miriku in the knee. Vegeta Instant Transmisioned in front of Della, blasting her with a Galick Gun. Trunks goes to help Miriku up, but is stopped by the purple beams.

Kasokasai laughs. "Fool, you can't go anywhere."

Miriku struggles to get back up. She does and goes Super Saiyan. She rushes to help Trunks, but is stopped again by Della. Trunks' hair turns back to its original color. Miriku struggles as well, more energy goes out of her body. Miriku screamed in pain. Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo were on the ground, Miriku and Gohan were the only fighters left. Bojack Instant Transmissions in front of Miriku, getting a ball of energy in his hands. Miriku struggles to get out of the way but she was still in Della's grasp. Miriku coughed up blood as the strings of purple got tighter from her struggle. Miriku coughed up even more blood when Kasokasai punches her in the back. Bojack blasts her and her hair goes back to red again.

"I was planning on killing Goku's son, but you'll do." Bojack said while squeezing Miriku.

Gohan turned around to see Miriku being in the grasp of the beams and Bojack. Gohan got mad and rushed to help Miriku, but Kasokasai blocked him. Miriku coughed up some more blood, and her head bent over the arms of Bojack.

"Damn it! King Kai I have to go help Miriku." Goku Instant Transmissioned away.

"Goku! You can't do anything you're dead!" King Kai shouted.

Goku dashed at Bojack, punching him in the face as Miriku falls to the ground. Goku rushes to catch Miriku, laying her on the ground.

"Miriku, wake up, you need to help Gohan, he's in trouble."

Miriku's eyes opened to the sight of Goku.

"Goku?" Miriku questioned.

"Hurry and go help Gohan, right now he needs help and is about to be blasted by Bojack."

Miriku nodded and got up. She saw Gohan struggling to get up and away from the blast. Miriku rushed behind Bojack and unleashed a kick, but Bojack grabbed Miriku's leg and pounded her into the ground. She got back up and had seen Gohan lying unconscious on the ground.

"Gohan.." Miriku got furious.

Miriku yelled in pain as she went Super Saiyan 2.

"Alright Bojack! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Miriku blasted a Kamehameha at Bojack, who dodged. Bojack Instant Transmissioned in front of Miriku and went for a punch. Miriku grabbed his fist and pulled him into the ground.

Bojack laughed. "What power, if I can get Della to steal it. Della would you come here for a minute." Della rushes to Bojack's side.

"Yes, sir?" Della asked as she got on her knee and bowed.

"I want you take take her energy, and now!"

Della used the purple beams to get to Miriku, whose Super Saiyan 2 ran out. Miriku yelled in pain. But, her Super Saiyan 2 came back and the beams broke. Miriku Instant Transmissioned behind Della and punched through her gut. Miriku then Instant Transmissioned a few feet in front of Bojack and got a Super Kamehameha ready. She aimed and fired.

Miriku won the battle against Bojack. She had some sensu beans in her pocket and gave on to Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks. Goku and King Kai were celebrating the defeat of Bojack.

"Yeah! Miriku did it!" Goku said in joy.

"Hey Goku, maybe you should leave it up to Miriku next time there's a villain." King Kai chuckled.

THE END

Want me to make more stories like this? All I need is 15 reviews than I will do another one!


End file.
